battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS
The FAMAS (F'''usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d'A'rmes de '''S'aint-Etienne, French for "Assault Rifle of the Saint-Etienne weapon factory") is a French-made assault rifle. Its development began in the late 60’s during the Vietnam era and it is in wide usage within the French military today, adopted in 1978, as the service rifle of the French army. It uses a bullpup layout, and the F1 variant fires the 5.56mm NATO round from a 25-round magazine, but the later G1 model can use 30 round NATO STANAG magazines. It is featured in Battlefield 2: Euro Force , Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand and Battlefield Play4free. Battlefield 2: Euro Force The '''FAMAS is the standard assault rifle issued to the EU Medic kit. It has decent damage, fair accuracy, moderate recoil, and a high rate of fire at 900 rounds per minute. It is also equipped with a 4x magnification scope on its carrying handle, comes with a 30-round magazine, and can fire in three-rounds burst aside of fully-automatic FAMAS BF2.jpg|The FAMAS in Battlefield 2 FAMAS IS BF2.jpg|The FAMAS' scope. BF2 FAMAS RENDER 1.png|A 3D model of the FAMAS BF2 FAMAS RENDER.png|A 3D model of the FAMAS BF2 FAMAS RENDER 2.png|A 3D model of the FAMAS Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield Play4Free FAMAS Poster.png|FAMAS's promotional poster used on the Play4Free website. Battlefield Play4Free FAMAS In-Game.png|FAMAS on the customization menu. Battlefield Play4Free FAMAS Stats.png|FAMAS description and overall stats evaulation. Battlefield 3 The FAMAS was added in the Back to Karkand expansion along with nine other weapons.http://bf3blog.com/2011/10/battlefield-3-back-to-karkand-weapons/ The FAMAS was first seen on the "Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand Gameplay Premiere Trailer" with a Holographic Sight and a Laser Sight attached. The FAMAS has the highest fire rate of all fully automatic weapons but is hindered by extremely obtrusive iron sights which block much of the peripheral vision. It also has some of the highest and most unpredictabe recoil that is similar in a vertical equivilant to the F2000 Assault weapons, second only to the G3A3, as well as the highest first shot recoil of all assault weapons. Additionally, it has the highest spread of the assault weapons when aiming down sights, on par with the F2000. All of these factors make the FAMAS a very effective close range weapon. It can be used effectively at medium range but like other assault rifles it starts to struggle in long range engagements and is particularily useful when fired from the hip,however the 25 round magazine and long reload time make the weapon hard to use in full auto as it empties its magazine in less than a second so it is advised that in longer scenarios to use either the burst fire mode or semi auto mode, The FAMAS is the first unlockable assault weapon of the expansion pack and is obtained through the completion of the assignment "Best Friend Forever", which requires completing the following challenges: *Performing 10 revives *Performing 10 heals Gallery bf3 2011-12-14 00-08-39-57.jpg|FAMAS with an ACOG sight on Gulf of Oman bf3 2011-12-13 23-37-02-76.jpg|Famas with stock iron sights Famasholo.PNG|FAMAS with a Holographic Sight BF3 FAMAS Iron Sight view.jpg|View through the FAMAS' iron sights BF3 FAMAS Reload.jpg|FAMAS reload BF3 FAMAS Right Side.jpg|Right side of the FAMAS BF3 FAMAS Left Side.jpg|Left side of the FAMAS Trivia *In Battlefield 3, the Battlelog icon of the FAMAS shows it without its magazine *''Battlefield 3''s FAMAS formerly had slightly different stats on each platform although it has been corrected as of the latest patch. *In Battlefield Play4Free the FAMAS's extremely high rate of fire is only comparable with the M134 Dillion Minigun. as being the fasted firing gun in-game. *In Battlefield 3 it was complained to be "overpowered" and as a result of the comunity asking for the weapon to have a serious downgrade (nerf) it was downgraded to the point where it was practically unusable in any other situation then close quarters it later recieved an accuracy increase after complaints of the weapon being "unusable". External links *FAMAS on Wikipedia *FAMAS on Modern Firearms References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Back to Karkand Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free